The Demon of the Box (episode)
Stephen Druschke Films Today's episode, The Demon of the Box. Andrew Smith Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu was digging in the yard to try to find his yo-yo) Andrew Smith (which was hiding somewhere) Stephen Druschke Films (But he found is a box) Andrew Smith (that is in the way) Stephen Druschke Films Pikachu: Pi? Andrew Smith (looks puzzled) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (as he walks onward) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: I know Darwin hid that box of 100,000 dollars somewhere. Andrew Smith (looks around) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu came in with the box): Pika. Pika. Andrew Smith (to meet Gumball, who gasps and jumps) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Pikachu, Don't startle me like that again. Andrew Smith Pikachu: Pika. Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu puts down the box) Andrew Smith (in front of Gumball) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Hey! Will you be careful with that... Andrew Smith (looks down as Pikachu apologises) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: That's it, That's the box I was looking for. Andrew Smith (picks up the box) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Gumball, What's that box? Andrew Smith (walks up to see Gumball with the box) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: I tell you what's inside. It has 100,000 dollars in it. Andrew Smith (they look inside) Stephen Druschke Films No. No. Andrew Smith Pikachu: Pika Pi. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball tries to open it): Oh! It's locked! Come on! Andrew Smith (finds it lock and keeps trying hard) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Dumb box! Andrew Smith (can't get it to open) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Darn it! I'm getting the tools. Andrew Smith (goes to get the tools) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu peeks in the keyhole box) Andrew Smith (to have a look) Stephen Druschke Films (Something roared inside it) Andrew Smith (making him jump) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball came back with the tools) Andrew Smith (to open the chest) Stephen Druschke Films http://movie-spoof-films.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Sarah?action=edit (He uses a wrench) Andrew Smith Here you go. Stephen Druschke Films (He uses a wrench) Andrew Smith (to open the trunk) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Darn!! Andrew Smith (can't open the trunk) Stephen Druschke Films (Uses a screwdriver) Andrew Smith (to open the trunk) Stephen Druschke Films (But the screwdriver breaks) Andrew Smith (apart) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Drat! Andrew Smith (tries another tool) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Gumball: I can't open it without that stupid key. Andrew Smith (gives up) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: What is it with you and that box? Andrew Smith (goes to see) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: It has money in it, But it won't open. Andrew Smith Pikachu: Pi. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: What? Demon in the box? Nonsense. Andrew Smith (refuses to believe Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What if it's true? Andrew Smith Pikachu: Pi. Pikachu. Stephen Druschke Films Radio: Attention, If you can't find the thing you're looking for, Contact Shirley the Medium, She'll help you to find the thing you need. Andrew Smith Gumball: That must be the radio. Telling us some news. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Shirley the Medium? That's a good idea. Better call her. Andrew Smith (goes to telephone her) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (a door knock is heard) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: It's her. Andrew Smith Shirley: One thing, if you contact the dead for personal game, there will be correct and incorrect consequences. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Oh, Shirley, We really need you. Come in. Andrew Smith Shirley: Join hands. Stephen Druschke Films (They join hands) Andrew Smith (Shirley begins) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Contact Darwin. Andrew Smith (Shirley contacts Darwin) Stephen Druschke Films (Waiting) Andrew Smith (for a call) Stephen Druschke Films (But) Andrew Smith (no response) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Never take my call. Andrew Smith Shirley: He is not answering. Stephen Druschke Films Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. Andrew Smith Shirley: I shall try. Stephen Druschke Films (Looks at the crystal ball) Andrew Smith Shirley: I see... I see... I see... Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu gasps) Andrew Smith Shirley: A yo-yo! Stephen Druschke Films Pikachu: Pi! Andrew Smith (Pikachu goes to get his yo-yo) Stephen Druschke Films Not yet. Andrew Smith Shirley: It's under the sofa. Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu goes to get it) Andrew Smith (and grabs it) Stephen Druschke Films Pikachu: Pi. Andrew Smith (goes back) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Try Darwin again. Andrew Smith (Shirley obeys) Stephen Druschke Films (Contacts again) Andrew Smith (to get Darwin's call) Stephen Druschke Films Hello Kitty's Voice: Hello? Hello? Andrew Smith Anais: Who is that? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello Kitty? Andrew Smith Gumball: That must be another cat. Stephen Druschke Films Hello Kitty: Stephen, Long time. Andrew Smith Anais: That must be Hello Kitty. Stephen Druschke Films Hello Kitty: Yes it is. Andrew Smith Anais: I'm just fine. Thank goodness. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Stop contacting her, Just contact Darwin. Andrew Smith Anais: No time to interrupt. Stephen Druschke Films (She contacts again) Andrew Smith (to try and contact Darwin) Stephen Druschke Films Darwin's Voice: Hello? Andrew Smith Anais: That sounds like our brother Darwin. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Finally. Andrew Smith Anais: At last. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Okay, Darwin. Where's the key to the box? Andrew Smith Darwin: There's no in the box for you, Gumball. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Yes, There is. Where is it? Andrew Smith Darwin: Where's what? Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: The key. Andrew Smith Darwin: Try checking every pocket. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball checks his pocket) Andrew Smith (to find the key) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Aha. Andrew Smith (picks up the key) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Thanks. Andrew Smith Darwin: You're welcome. Stephen Druschke Films (Shirley leaves) Andrew Smith (and departs) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Thanks a lot. Andrew Smith Shirley: You're welcome. Stephen Druschke Films Wrong line. We shall meet a Andrew Smith Shirley: We shall meet again at some point. Stephen Druschke Films Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu! Andrew Smith (tries to warn Gumball) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Go away! Andrew Smith (Pikachu tries to tell Gumball that the case is a trap) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball kicks Pikachu away) Andrew Smith (and sends him flying) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Now then. (He unlocks the box) Andrew Smith (and something magical appears) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Hurray! 100,000 dollars are mine! I'm rich! I'm rich! At last! Andrew Smith (laughs with glee) Stephen Druschke Films (The box shines) Andrew Smith (like a light) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Huh? Andrew Smith (something bad happens next) Stephen Druschke Films (As light fades off) Andrew Smith (and goes off) Stephen Druschke Films (Then big hands came out of the box and Gumball screams) Andrew Smith (in fear) Stephen Druschke Films (Tosses it) Andrew Smith (away) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Hey! What're you doing in the box with my money?! Andrew Smith (some arms appear) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball screams and ran) Andrew Smith (to escape) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What's going on in here? Yikes! Andrew Smith (sees a pair of hands) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen dodges) Andrew Smith (the dodges that miss) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu picks up Gumball) Andrew Smith (and tries to escape) Stephen Druschke Films (The hands blocks him) Andrew Smith (to stop him from escaping) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu drops Gumball) Andrew Smith (and flees) Stephen Druschke Films (The hands grabs Gumball) Andrew Smith (who can't escape) Stephen Druschke Films (The hands knocks down Stephen) Andrew Smith (who falls over) Stephen Druschke Films (And the self falls on him) Andrew Smith (and squashes him) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Help! I'm trap! Andrew Smith (talks muffled) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: What's the matter? Andrew Smith (peers in to have a look) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais screams) Andrew Smith (in Princess Peach's voice) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Pikachu, Help me! Andrew Smith (Pikachu tries to think of a way) Stephen Druschke Films (Hands grabs her) Andrew Smith (and refuses to let go) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball and Anais were holding onto the door) Andrew Smith (and refusing to let go) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu has gotta do something) Andrew Smith (to help his friends) Stephen Druschke Films Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pikachu! Andrew Smith (goes to find help) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu grabs some string) Andrew Smith (and folds the clothes nicely) Stephen Druschke Films (And came back to Anais) Andrew Smith (to save her and Gumball) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Pikachu, Did you fold the clothes? Andrew Smith (Pikachu nods) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Good Pokemon. Andrew Smith (Pikachu ties the ropes around everyone) Stephen Druschke Films (To keep them from being pulled in) Andrew Smith (and ties the ropes everywhere) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu then goes get help) Andrew Smith (to try and save his friends) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (he arrives at Shirley's place to warn Shirley) Stephen Druschke Films Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pikachu! Andrew Smith Shirley: So it's the stupidest one, huh? Is he the one opening a stupid box? Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu nods) Andrew Smith (as the palace is about to be crushed) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu came back with Shirley) Andrew Smith (to see Anais and Gumball in danger) Stephen Druschke Films Shirley: I really have to open the stupid box. Andrew Smith Gumball: Well, don't just stand there. Get us out of here. Stephen Druschke Films (Shirley closes the box) Andrew Smith (to hurt the arms) Stephen Druschke Films (Then let's go Gumball and Anais) Andrew Smith (who fall) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Phew. Andrew Smith Gumball: That was close. Stephen Druschke Films (The arms disappears) Andrew Smith (like magic) Stephen Druschke Films (A dollar pops out of it) Andrew Smith (as Shirley grabs the dollar) Stephen Druschke Films (And leaves) Andrew Smith (departing) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen muffed) Andrew Smith (pops up) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (is stuck underneath) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais gasps) Andrew Smith (and goes to help Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (Lifts up the self) Andrew Smith (to see Stephen underneath) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen breaths) Andrew Smith (for breath) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Told you there was money in that box. Andrew Smith (goes to the box) Stephen Druschke Films (Opens it) Andrew Smith (and dissapears again) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball screams) Andrew Smith (in Mario's voice) Stephen Druschke Films (The box closes) Andrew Smith (and shuts its lid) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Wow. Look at all the money! Yay! 100,000 dollars! Yeah! Andrew Smith (gets all the dollars) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. Andrew Smith (shrugs) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: I'm rich! I'm rich! Yes! Never been richer then ever! (Laughs) Hey, Where I wanna spend it? (Echoes) Andrew Smith Anais: You keep it as much as you like. Once you come out of there if you're ready, that is. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: I can't be in this box forever, Help me out of here. Andrew Smith Anais: Once we find the key. Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu coughs out the key) Andrew Smith (and holds it) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Nice trick. Andrew Smith (Pikachu laughs) Stephen Druschke Films (Unlocks the box and out pops Gumball) Andrew Smith (who escapes with the money) Stephen Druschke Films No. No. Andrew Smith (who arrives) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Gees. Andrew Smith (dusts himself off and shakes himself like a wet dog) Stephen Druschke Films (Pikachu shrugs)19:14 Andrew Smith (and laughs) Stephen Druschke Films (The scene ends) Andrew Smith (and closes) Category:Episodes